This invention relates to mount assemblies and, more particularly to assemblies for mounting CB antennas and the like on, for example, the trunk lid of an automobile.
It would probably be a gross understatement to say that citizens' band (CB) radio equipment has, in the vernacular, caught on like wild fire. But, the facts are inescapable: millions of Americans have installed CB transceivers in their motor vehicles and have spent many millions of dollars doing so. While this proliferation of CB equipment has contributed substantially to convenient and widespread communication for business, recreational and public interest purposes, owners of CB equipment have suffered economic loss in the damage to transceivers, antennas and mounting brackets as well as the vehicle itslef due to theft and vandalism. Because the public display of a CB antenna on a vehicle roof or trunk lid, for example, is known to attract thieves and vandals, there is a need for antenna mounts which, on the one hand, safeguard against undesired detachment from vehicles and which, on the other hand, permit ready detachment for storage of the antenna out of view, particularly when the vehicle is to be left unattended.